Mobile communication devices connect to an access network via a base station. A base station may include a radio frequency (RF) transceiver configured to receive wireless signals from a mobile communication device and to transmit wireless signals to the mobile communication device. Network service providers may seek to maximize the value of base stations and other network components by optimizing use of existing RF resources, such as base station components. RF optimization is typically a complex manual process that involves adjustment of neighboring cell lists and numerous engineering parameters. Furthermore, collection of RF data—and particularly user experience data—to support RF optimization efforts can be a challenge.